


Changing My World and Yours

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Naruto
Genre: (of course), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Companionable Snark, Fix-It of Sorts, Founders Era, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Jutsu Gone Right, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Hatake Kakashi, One Shot (So Far), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sass, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tristero Does the Time Travel Fic, more TBA - Freeform, no sex yet, poor Hashirama, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Now that Naruto has become the Nanadaime, Hatake Kakashi (an omega who, thanks to modern science and a concerned father, has been masquerading as a beta all of his life) is at a loss. However, when Shizune suggests that he turn his skills towards the encrypted scrolls left by the Niidaime, the Rokudaime’s interest is most certainly quirked; a few months in to deciphering the Senjuu’s legacy, Kakashi has a break through,literally.How was he to know that the temporal time-space jutsu he’d inadvertently activated would not only regress him to his early twentiesbutalso send him back to the Feudal Era?





	Changing My World and Yours

Hanging by the tips of (young?) well-practised fingers, his steel-grey eyes wide and blinking, Hatake Kakashi found himself wondering just how the hell he kept getting himself into such _ridiculous_ situations; Gods, he’d been in deep-shit before, but _this_?

Frowning, his body (now neither creaking nor aching) moving to flip up and into a crouch upon the sturdy bough which had saved him (the tower (whose attic-vault he’d been working in) in the _Forest of Death_ clearly not having been built yet), the former Hokage craned his neck to view the chakra-imbued area. Narrowing his gaze and taking a deep breath through his keen nose he soon picked up a handful of scattered energy-signatures that more than likely belonged to some of the more monstrous inhabitants of the place. 

_Wonderful_...

“Only _you_ could get into this kind of situation” he grumbled to himself whilst using the broken tree limbs he’d fallen through as leverage to stand; “start a new hobby, see if you can figure out Niidaime’s plethora of _mystery_ scrolls, you’re a genius, you can do it, and everyone in the Village will be _all_ the richer for your efforts” he added whilst plucking twigs from his hair. “Your chakra won’t be compatible enough to trigger any responses so what’s the harm?” he furthered, a few firm pats at his torn clothes relieving him of most moss, dirt and debris. 

_’And you’re talking to yourself again, old man_ ’ a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Obito commented from the recesses of his mind whilst he huffed and moved to inspect his hands; slightly less calloused, _younger_.

So _this_ had been what the more cryptic part of the seal had been assigned to do; not that he should be surprised, Senjuu Tobirama had created this particular scroll for his older brother to use as a fail-safe should Madara ever choose to break their Village’s treaties. Therefore, to ensure Hashirama would not only be able to go back to Konohagakure’s infancy armed with future knowledge, he’d also provided a younger, stronger body that, with added fighting experience, could easily subdue the Uchiha and his Clan.

Did his ability to activate this jutsu mean that, somewhere in his family history, a Senjuu relative existed?

Shaking his head free of the thought (he had bigger fish to fry), the silverette sighed, stretched and made his way down the huge tree that would, one day, be replaced by the Forest’s viewing tower, his body singing at the graceful, fluid motions he could once again perform.

And speaking of performances, he couldn’t exactly enter his home, _former_ or _future_ he supposed and so, his heart already becoming heavy, he began to ponder his options; he’d never defect to work for another Country and the thought of attempting a civilian life made him want to break into hives.

Therefore, the only thing he could, _should_ do is focus all of his efforts on tracking down Zetsu; if he could get to and destroy that creature before he found and corrupted Madara then maybe, just maybe, the tragedies of his past (future? Shit, time-travel was a pain in the ass) wouldn’t be repeated here.

~*~*~*~

Konohagakure no Sato had never looked so... _small_ ; the empty cliff-top, a scattering of Clan housing (with a smattering of civilian-blocks peaking out in between them) a sparse market, the Hokage Office and what he assumed to be a hospital (no doubt Mito-sama’s work) pretty much made up the site.

Well, at least he’d been brought back to a time when the Clan’s were no longer warring, that had to be a positive, right?

‘Hmm... they should be alright, then’ he mused behind the cloth mask he’d fashioned from clothing he’d _borrowed_ along the long, winding route he’d taken to reach the place he’d be born into much later on; ‘I probably shouldn’t risk going there, just in case’ he added whilst straightening from his crouch amidst the tree-line. ‘Yeah... wouldn’t want to tempt fate... I’m up to my ears in trouble as it is’ he furthered, his stormy eyes still idly tracking a few famous figures and nameless commoners as he pondered what to do; ‘hmm, Zetsu allegedly housed Madara in a cave just outside of Iwa, maybe I should...’

“It has been some time since anyone other than my brother or the Uchiha have slipped through my wards with so little disturbance” a cool, almost curious voice called from the opposite side of the trunk, the person’s presence nothing more than mist on the breeze.

Oh _fuck_...

“I’m sure it has” he heard himself reply, his own chakra purposefully calm, _none-threatening_ ; “and, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry to have been noticed, but not for the reasons those shuriken in your hand _think_ I am” he continued mildly. “I’m not here to fight or spy...”

“You’re an unknown shinobi who was able to infiltrate a series of seals so complex that only people with Sage level knowledge can pass through them” Tobirama snorted; “lying about your profession or your purpose seems a little juvenile for someone with such a skill-set, however, you _are_ quite young and particularly talented, for a beta...”

Ahh, Founder-Era sexism, what fun; thank the Gods that he’d had his suppressant shot only a month or so ago.

An omega being a shinobi was out-and-out forbidden at this time, after all.

“Praise from a Senjuu quite something” he admitted; “however, I’d much prefer to be on my way, if it’s all the same...”

“You clearly know who I am” the older cut in, an edge lacing his words; “do you truly think you can escape me should you try to?”

“You have no reason to detain me” he reasoned; shit, a fight was something he _really_ didn’t need right now: “ask me anything you like and I’ll gladly tell you...”

“Oh? You’d make it so easy, would you?”

“Try me” he shrugged, his body slipping from the branch he’d occupied to rest upon the grassy meadow below. Not even a split-second later, the future Niidaime regarded him stoically, his crimson eyes narrowed when he assessed the baggy haori and hakama (in navy-blue and jet-black) he wore before reviewing the butchered wash-cloth that masked the majority of his features. “See? Unarmed, cooperative, what more could you want?”

Folding his arms, his own body decked out in less-formal version of the famous armour he wore in all of Sandaime’s stories, the albino cocked his head to the side; “name?”

“Kakashi” he replied breezily; at the other’s scowl he added: “I have no Clan.”

“Convenient...”

“It was a tragedy, actually” the time-traveller snipped, his eyes shifting from bored to narrowed; “not that I want your pity.”

“Forgive me, I... tch, _why_ are you here?”

“I’m on a quest to eradicate an evil which could one day destroy human-kind as we know it” he stated, a hidden grin quirking at the deep, annoyed frown starting to mar the other’s face; “it’s a tough job, sure, but I figure I’m up to it” he continued lightly. “Oh, but before I resume my mission, could you do me one favour?”

“Ha! _Anything_ to save human-kind” the usually composed male huffed disbelievingly, his right brow quirked.

Chuckling, the last Hatake rolled his shoulders a little as he prepared for his escape; he _knew_ that decrypting the man’s diaries would come in handy one day: “instead of taunting Uchiha Madara and denying your feelings, just submit to him, fuck and get mated already!”

Oh, how he wished he could have stayed to watch that milky complexion flash beet-red, however, failing to take full advantage of the other’s stupefied, frozen state would have put him at a critical disadvantage.

The howl of indignant rage which echoed through the forest as he sprinted through it was _pretty_ satisfying, though...

~*~*~*~

It took two days for his luck to finally run out...

“Umm... would you like some?”

‘I guess pissing off the third strongest ninja in the whole of Hi no Kuni wasn’t the smartest thing I could have done now, was it?’

Here he was, sat by the river-side of a little known border-land gully, a selection of trout roasting beside a small fire he’d henged into non-existence whilst being glared at by Hashirama, Tobirama and Uchiha Madara; he was certain he’d had nightmares less terrifying than this.

“You, sir, are one difficult man to track” the oldest of the trio stated, his demeanour now friendly enough as he rubbed his hands and made to approach the fish, his expression a little sheepish; “thanks, don’t mind if I do...”

“Nii-san!”

“Pshh, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep scowling like that, ototou” the brunette huffed as he took a seat on the sandy-floor, his hand whipping out one of the sticks supporting a larger fish just ready for eating.

“You are far too trusting, dobe” Madara offered haughtily, his activated sharingan (which Kakashi had clocked and was now desperately avoiding as covertly as possible) glaring whilst he and the slightly shorter Senjuu remained where they were. 

“Itadakimasu!” 

Allowing a small smile to tug at his hidden lips, the last Hatake remained still until the first Hokage gestured at him; “umm~! That’s pretty good... what have you put on these?”

“Tch, _poison_ , hopefully...”

“Shut your mouth, Uchiha...”

“Maa~ just some herbs I foraged earlier... neh, you’re not going to skewer me for reaching for my supper, right?”

“Dozo, dozo!” Hashirama chorused; “don’t mind them, they’re just... overly cautious...”

“With _good_ reason!” Tobirama interjected hotly, his right hand pointing accusingly at Kakashi as he slipped a fish under the cloth concealing his features to strip the flesh off; “this man has eluded _us_ for two days! He’s dangerous, he...”

“Is just trying to mind his own business” the other silverette sighed, the bones of his dinner now being flicked into the river; “I told you, I’m on a mission...”

“To save the world?” Madara snorted whilst shrugging back his swathes of raven hair; “oh yes, _please_ forgive us for delaying you” he added haughtily, his frown quirking when he failed to make direct eye-contact again.

The sharingan was still merely a rumour to most shinobi beyond Hi no Kuni, after all, and so the origins of this particular little trouble-maker were becoming ever more mysterious.

He _didn’t_ like it.

“You’re forgiven if you’ll just take a fish and be on your way home” the youngest man of the group returned happily; “I have no interest in a fight, especially with any of you...”

“Feh! So you claim to be _serious_?” the Uchiha Clan-Head bit out, his form stomping through the bracken to loom ominously over their quarry, his fists clenching when a sweep of moonlit hair effectively stopped their gazes meeting; “what _evil_ is it that you’re hunting, then?”

“I’d rather not say...”

“Well I’d _rather_ that you did!” the taller ninja seethed, his gunbai twirling free to level at the now dejectedly sighing interloper; “Hashirama, I will not stand for...”

“The boy _is_ right though” the oldest Senjuu mused, his third fish nearly eaten; “he’s caused no harm and was genuinely heading away from our territory with nothing stolen, no people harmed and, aside from us, no one else has either seen or detected him...”

“Which brings me to my original point” Tobirama ground out; “it would be reprehensible to allow this shinobi to simply roam free” he furthered, his body now standing shoulder to shoulder with a (secretly pleased) still brooding Madara: “we need to know exactly who he is and what he’s up to... unless you want another conflict to break out?”

“Yari, yari” Kakashi finally mumbled, all hope of simply enjoying the meagre dinner he’d started evaporating in the light of the alphas’ shared scrutiny; “fine, fine, I’ll return with you to Konoha and undergo any interrogation you like, even an Uzugakure no Sato styled one since you’re all so twitchy” he said whilst standing and patting off his clothes.

“Just don’t blame me if you aren’t happy with what you hear...”

~*~*~*~

So... sitting in a room surrounded by key-members of the Senjuu, Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan in the middle of the night and painted from head to toe (luckily, they’d allowed him his clothes and mask; Hashirama was every bit the gentleman the legends about him claimed) in seal-kanji was how he’d spend his fifth night in the past.

‘Even for you, this is dramatic’ his inner-Obito bemoaned as he waited for Mito to kneel before him; this was far more crude than the interrogations he’d gone through in his in career _but_ from the chakra he knew to be thrumming through her veins, the last Hatake new that crossing her would be painful.

This would make for his first failure of a covert-ops mission since he was seven; way to go, Bakashi...

“We are ready to begin” the Priestess announced, her beautiful features calm, almost serene; “you are bound by your word now, Kakashi-san, and so, should you lie, your own chakra affinity will punish any deception” she stated, a small frown tilting her lips. “I am opposed to using this technique on someone so young, _especially_ when they’ve claimed to be a neutral” she furthered, a deliberate glare sneaking towards a sheepish Hashirama and clearly agitated Madara and Tobirama; “I had been _promised_ that this Village would be fair...”

“Maa~ Senjuu-sama, it’s fine, really” the last Hatake tried to soothe; “in a way, this is probably for the best but... um, it’d probably be better to keep your questions away from anything personal...”

“We’ll ask what we’ll ask and _you_ will answer” the Uchiha Clan-Head snapped, his hair almost bristling (well, Kakashi supposed it was only fair; he had been taunting the poor man for the majority of their journey home whilst using a delighted Hashirama as a shield). “Now, say something false!”

Tilting his head away from the alpha’s general direction, the younger man sighed and, before a thoroughly peeved Mito could demand that he not, he uttered: “my hair is bright pink...”

At the lie, lightning crackled and blistered its way across his skin; he hissed, his teeth gritting until it was over.

When he lifted his head, he blinked at the shocked faces regarding him; huh, only second-degree burns? Mito must have...

“That is _quite_ enough!” the former Uzumaki snapped, her form standing; “send for the healers, I...”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I have a salve in a medi-pack I’ve hidden which will repair the damage” the silverette called, his shoulders rolling as he continued to kneel; “I’d much prefer to get this over with so I can be on my way” he added before deliberately ignoring his two _biggest fans_ and regarding Hashirama; “your questions, Hokage-sama?”

Humming (and still looking a little worried), the brunette moved to sit beside his wife; “how did you come to be in our lands?”

“I activated a forbidden jutsu which sent me back in time and regressed my body into the age you see right now... I’m actually fifty-two” he said and, when no lightning appeared to ravage his body, he let a chuckle escape him when several people in the room (one he thought to be Uchiha Izuna) fell to the ground in shock, their voices rising with questions and exclamations.

“I did try to warn you that this was complicated” he stated about the ruckus; “so, to properly answer your question, Senjuu-sama, your lands and mine are one in the same... just out of temporal-sync...”

“Preposterous!” Madara snarled; “he has to be lying! He...”

“Do you doubt _my_ abilities?” Mito cut in icily, her own composure swiftly regained; “my seals are tapped directly into his soul and you cannot lie to your soul... which is something you would know if you hadn’t sold yours...”

“E-eto... beloved, please don’t” Hashirama pleaded whilst the famously fiery ninja glared at her, his clenched fists quivering; “eh... _heh_ , let’s get back to the questions, hmm? A-ano, Kakashi-san, how many generations into the future would you say you’re from?”

Humming lightly (should he tell them about Tsunade? Could that lead to her not being born?), the younger man (and by how much younger, well, he couldn’t be sure; he’d never liked mirrors, after all) cocked his head; “about five or six... gomen, with the nature of our profession it’s hard to track such things when so many of us die” he reminded.

“I... see...” the other stated, his expression crest-fallen; “there are more wars to come, then?”

“For what it’s worth, you and your family do everything you can to stop them” the silverette tried to placate; “da-na, there are maybe a few things you could change now to try and help with that” he furthered before, a few warning bells sounding in the back of his mind going unheard: “like making Uchiha Madara the Niidaime Hokage, for instance” he announced. “The Uchiha Clan are co-founders of this Village and their contributions need to be acknowledged if the peace you have now is to be preserved” he said, his expression classically bored whilst, collectively, the people around him gawked and blinked.

“ ** _Nani?!_** ”

If the reaction to his time-travelling had been anything to go by, then these people _really_ didn’t know how to handle surprises; ah, to live in such relatively normal times must have been a blessing...

“Of course Madara-sama will be the next Hokage! We...”

“You can’t be serious, he’s...”

“Wait?! Does that mean someone else was...”

“The Council have not even discussed...”

“Maa~ gomen, gomen, that was just one example” he voiced; “shouldn’t we get back to the matter at hand? It’s one of the most destructive wars that I’m trying to stop...”

~*~*~*~

Yawning, a balm provided by Mito slowly easing the scorch marks away (it was no wonder that Tsunade was, _would be_ , so talented with a grandmother like her), Kakashi regarded the make-shift cell he’d been placed in (“just a precaution, you understand”) with a clam, resolute sigh.

Things could have been worse, he supposed; they’d been, as he’d hoped, far too concerned with conflicts and potential future knowledge to go sniffing around in his private life which meant his beta-masquerade had gone blessedly unchallenged. He’d also won Madara over (the Clan-Head had insisted that their new _ally_ stay within his family’s Compound under the joint supervision of himself and a Senjuu Clan member; Tobirama had looked _thrilled_ ) which was saying something.

However, being locked up and having become a person of interest was going to have its draw-backs; he’d seen the greedy eyes of the elders as he’d spoken of techniques yet to be developed and alliances still to be formed, he’d noticed Hashirama’s worry, Izuna’s hot-scrutiny (especially when he’d spoken of eye-swapping) and Mito’s wariness over the bijuu. 

Perhaps fighting the three men who’d returned him and perishing would have been the best course of action...

But no, he’d gotten himself here and, across his unusually long life, there had been so many times he’d wished, dreamed, prayed for a way to go back and fix things he’d broken, right wrongs which had led to further wrongs in the future.

Sure, there were probably better ways of going about what he was trying to do but, as potentially one of the only people to use such a jutsu, he couldn’t afford to be too critical of himself...

“Ohayo gozaimasu, Kakashi-san.”

Blinking, his silver bangs luckily shielding him from his fellow _beta’s_ crimson gaze, the last Hatake (or the first? Who knew, anything was possible at this point) regarded him and the tray of breakfast foods he carried with a genial tilt of the head; “good morning” he returned.

“Nii-san asked me to bring these to you” the slender youth stated briskly; “eat them, don’t eat them, whatever... just don’t think that swiping the chopsticks will do you any good” he added, a frown twitching his features as he thrust the tray towards him.

“Duly noted, thanks” he replied, his hands (chakra-bound _but_ not lashed together in anyway; this had initially surprised him, however, he supposed that they were either purposefully underestimating him to see if he’d attempt an escape _or_ having Madara and Tobirama nearby was seen as the most obvious deterrent to poor behaviour) swiftly accepting it.

Izuna sitting cross-legged before him was _not_ something he’d anticipated.

“Why haven’t you removed your mask, you’re not sick or a monk” the teen began, his own fingers snatching the miso-soup bowl up and to his mouth; “you deformed, or something?”

Chuckling (memories of Team Seven asking him similar things and desperately trying to see under the blue-cloth he used to wear (also hidden with his other future-items in the Forest of Death) flashing through his mind), Kakashi started with the fillet of salmon he’d been offered: “just shy, I guess”

Snorting, Izuna leaned in closer; “what else are you hiding?”

“Hmm? I’d be a pretty terrible ninja if I wasn’t good at keeping secrets, wouldn’t I?” he mused, another chunk of fish disappearing behind the loose cloth which hung effectively off the bridge of his nose; “you have theories, of course?”

“Tch, you’re a man from another time... you must have learned about our families, _met_ members of our families who are yet to be born... and what you said about nii-san and me, I...” he stopped, his crimson eyes momentarily shifting to the wooden-slats which made up the small cell in their Compound’s basement. “I can’t imagine that he would ever...”

“The brother you know now and the man I learned about at the Academy and then fought against years later, are _not_ the same people” Kakashi cut in, his words causing the younger’s sharingan to deactivate; “with any luck, they never will be” he reassured gently. “I have every reason to believe that the madness I saw is something that can be avoided... his love for you and your family should set things right once Zetsu is out of the picture” he added, the fish all but gone; “I’m sorry that the stone-tablet you hold so dear was just another deception” he furthered.

“Heh, it’s just a few hundred years of reverence and worship, no big deal, I’m sure” the younger man sighed out; “old man Koji nearly keeled over when nii-san’s mangekyo lit up that sneaky bastard’s tampering... who’d have thought that the Sage’s _brother_ would want to wipe us all out, huh?”

“To be fair” the last Hatake snorted, his expression deadpan; “the death of all humanity was _only_ an unfortunate side-effect of resurrecting his moon-Goddess mother” he shrugged, his words causing the other to grunt through a laugh.

“Gods, it’s all just so, _so_...”

“Tell me about it” the silverette chuckled, his eyes closing in his typical smile; “sometimes the truth is far stranger than any fiction, neh?”

~*~*~*~

Sucking in a breath (which was always a wise thing to do before he approached his fellow alpha), Tobirama made his approach; when the man’s eyes stayed closed, his back ramrod straight as he leaned against the wall, the Senjuu merely rolled his own eyes and sat across from him, a cup of tea resting in his hands.

“Any news?”

“They’ve been _laughing_ ” Madara grumped as though the words themselves had offended him; “I only sent Izuna to deliver the food... it is not like him to disregard my orders” he continued, his posture stiffening as he spoke.

“Then why not retrieve him?” the albino asked, a soft blow at his tea preceding the sipping; “you’re more than capable...”

“That’s not the point!” 

Blinking, the younger man regarded him with a glare until (in a moment of clarity which nearly resulted in a face-palm) he realised that the other’s bite was not directed at him; oh, how could he have been so stupid, so insensitive?

They’d all been learning a lot of frightening truths through the early hours of the morning, hadn’t they?

“Forgive me” he heard himself saying, his words soft and quiet enough that they pulled the raven-haired shinobi’s pale, shocked face towards him; “I did not mean to make light of the strain you...”

“I rip out my own brother’s _eyes_ ” the other hissed; “all for the sake of power... and for what? Trying to best Hashirama? Proving _all_ who fear me, my temper and my Clan _right_?!” he spat.

“The you of whom Kakashi spoke was being manipulated” Tobirama reminded, his tone lacking its usual icy-tinge; “not even the Uchiha Clan can be invulnerable to everything... that dojutsu of yours has made you complacent...”

“Ha! Says the man who _allowed_ that beta-whelp to escape him over a _conversation_ ” the older of the pair snorted before, his right brow raising, he allowed a smirk to curve his lips; “you never did say what he told you...”

“That is no one else’s concern...”

“You wouldn’t mind me asking him, then? He does seem rather forthcoming...”

“Do _not_!” the albino snapped, the tea he held spilling in his ire; “I forbid you!”

“Oh? _Forbidding_ me, are you?” the stronger all but purred; “since when do you hold such power over me, Tobi-kun? You and I are _nothing_ to each other, did you not say so yourself?”

Snarling, his legs pulling him to a stand, the Senjuu scowled down at the man, his chakra-flaring; “you’re impossible” he seethed: “I don’t know what I ever saw... what ever I _thought_ I saw in you” he spat before turning away and storming back down the deserted basement’s corridor, the tea-cup smashing on his way.

~*~*~*~

Having started to doze (it’d been quite the week where sleeping couldn’t be a priority) within his twelve by twelve cell, Kakashi wasn’t _quite_ as prepared as he should have been for the Uchiha patriarch to slam the sliding door (the multi-layered seals entrapping him squealing and fizzling in protest) to the side and storm in.

It was a damned good job that he’d chosen to sit in the back...

“ _You_ will answer my questions... (“sure”) you will _not_ lie to me (“alright”) and then we are going to spar” he insisted, his armour clad body landing with a thud upon the tatame mats as he crouched to glare; his gunbai wasn’t present, however, the man himself exuded enough chakra and ill-intent that the weapon was hardly necessary.

“Umm... I’m not sure that’s...”

“Question _one_ ” the older man close to spat, his tone leaving no room for argument; “who becomes Niidaime in the past you remember?”

Sucking in a breath, the Hatake weighed his options; deciding he was pretty much fucked (and not in the good way) regardless, he purposefully looked past the other’s shoulder to a particularly jagged edge of ebony hair; “Senjuu Tobirama...”

“I _**knew**_ it!” he snapped; “of course he was... that traitorous, lying little snake...”

“As far as I know, it was a decision made by the Council...”

“Oh?! And how would you know that, hmm? Don’t tell me that _you_ are privy to knowledge only high-ranking officials could...”

“I was the Rokudaime Hokage, as it happens” Kakashi cut in with a shrug; “my teacher was Yondaime and my own student is the reigning Nanadaime” he added with the casual air that’d infuriated the majority of his opponents: “I’ve also decrypted and read _all_ of Tobirama-san’s journals, so...” he let hang, a smile curving his eye. “That also kind’a means I’m privy to _more_ than just official secrets... _Dara-kun_...”

“T-tch?! W-what in the world is that... that _name_... I... _you dare to_?!”

“Easy now” Kakashi tried, his hands rising in surrender; “I’m just trying to establish some common ground here, okay? We both know that my chakra reserves are nothing compared to yours, however, I do have a few aces up my sleeves that I’m hoping might make me an asset you won’t be so quick to dispose of” he stated. “Speaking of which, you had other questions, didn’t you?”

Grumbling, his ire slightly tempered, Madara rested on his haunches and released a breath through his nostrils like some agitated dragon. “Hai... why did you, of all people, support my ambition to become Hokage when you have suffered at my hands?”

“You’re not that man, not yet, hopefully not ever” the silverette reasoned; “growing up, my best friend was a member of your Clan and, before sacrificing himself for our team, he offered me his undamaged sharingan” he continued, his body jerking little when the other tensed at the notion. “I swore, on that day, I would live up to the expectations placed on me, that I’d make a legend not for myself but for the eye so that, in some small way, he too could become a great ninja... I’d like to think that I was mostly successful and, to adhere to by-laws yet to be written, I paid my respects to your Clan by paying tithes to his existing family, completing missions free of charge and working closely with the Clan Head... Maa~ I even ended up training his eldest son, an incredibly gifted shinobi named Itachi, in the ways of ANBU, the Village’s specialist unit, before helping to raise and instruct his youngest” he detailed. 

“I’d like to think that many of the problems I knew to exist within the Uchiha and their role in our Village could all be avoided if you were given the importance you personally deserve... your people love and follow you, the other Clan Heads should be able to grow and do the same” he reasoned. “The quickest way to show them who you are and what you’re capable of as a leader is to _let you **be one**_ , isn’t it?” he furthered, his eyes serious when they met shimmering obsidian. “The current suggestions that your Clan become the Police-Force, in itself, isn’t such a terrible thing... da-na, annexing your people off and planning to build a prison system on your lands will only further segregate the Uchiha and, if possible, I’d like to stop that from happening... and I think Hashirama-sama feels the same” he said, his right brow quirking.

“Given a little time, I’m sure Tobirama-san will too...”

_~*~*~*~_

Walking down the streets, his eyes alighting upon bygone ways of dressing, ninjas wearing Clan gear as opposed to the standard Konoha uniform he’d grown up with and the absence of electronics of every description was far more alien than he’d like to admit.

In the fifty-two years since his birth he couldn’t deny just how much industrialised progress had been made.

“So... how did you persuade aniki to let you loose, hmm?” Izuna, his lithe form hanging at his elbow and dressed in a summer yukata with their family uchiwa emblazoned upon its back; “he’s not usually so lenient... um, but that and a lot of other things seem to have changed since you showed up, neh?” he chuckled breezily whilst snatching an apple from a cart and flipping the old-lady seller a coin.

“Your brother’s a reasonable man and, since this Village is the strongest across all of the fledgling Nations, he figured one time-travelling beta couldn’t cause _too_ much trouble” Kakashi returned glibly, an eye smile offering thanks when half the apple was passed his way. 

"It must be truly strange to be somewhere so familiar and yet so different all at once” the Uchiha mused; “does the onsen we’re going to still exist in your time?”

“Hai” the older of the pair replied; “a favourite writer of mine would often go here too... oh, and thanks, by the way, I could really do with a bath and change of clothes...”

“You’re telling me” the ebony haired male snorted; “having a Village now almost makes me forget about the days of trekking through mountains and smelling like a hog” he sighed with a stretch, his apple-half nearly finished: “you don’t mind wearing our Clan’s robes, right?”

“Of course not... maa~ you’ll shield me if Tobirama-san takes offence though, won’t you?”

Rolling his eyes, Izuna’s mood seemed to sour. “Tch, you don’t need to worry about _him_ bothering you when you’re with our Clan” he assured, his head nodding towards the onsen as they made their approach; “heh, will I finally get to see your face in there, um?”

“It’s really nothing to be curious about” the silverette tried to laugh off, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly; “but sure, if you want to...” 

_~*~*~*~_

The gathered Clan Heads were a stoic bunch and, his face the picture of resolute (an odd expression for him and one that both his only surviving brother and wife had tried their best to foster in him), Senjuu Hashirama felt the first prickles of nervous sweat tingle at the nape of his neck.

How could there be so much to do in such a short amount of time?

“Hokage-sama, with respect...”

“Don’t start, Huuga-sama” Madara cautioned; “we’re sorry that you weren’t available to witness his interrogation, however, four Clan Heads of the Village you’ve pledged allegiance to saw with their own eyes and _dojutsu_ Kakashi-san’s testimony” he reminded. “There are many things we can put into place for a better future should we simply have _everyone’s_ cooperation” he added, his glare leaving no room for argument as milky-lavender eyes blinked away from him to rest upon an equally stoic Tobirama, Hashirama and Mito.

“I see” Kenji stated glumly; “then what is it that you propose to do?”

“Finding this _Zetsu_ creature and disposing of it is, of course, our main priority” the Hokage declared to the room at large; “Kakashi-san will take the lead, however, we believe that whomever is to join him should be decided by us all” the brunette furthered carefully whilst the Inuzuka and Nara Heads nodded their understanding.

“You’ll not want too big’a party storming around the boarders... Iwa is still our greatest threat and the Tsuchikage won’t take’to kindly ta’a’pack of Konohagakura ninja stomping through their lands searchin’ for a _bogeyman_ ” the dog-fanged matriarch of their latest ally announced. “I’d offer my best trackers, but, without a scent _and_ with our strongest out hunting for wolves to tame, well, I don’ see how helpful our assistance could be jus’ now” she continued with a sniff and slurp of the sake dish placed before her upon the Gathering Hall’s tatame-mats.

“We, too, are a little short handed at present” Nara Akira voiced; “cultivating the forest and deer for medicine has, regrettably, taken much longer than we envisioned... especially after that little _skirmish_ with Suna” he sighed: “we can, however, provide provisions for whatever group you’re intending to send” he promised, his aged face creased and concerned.

“Thank you for your honesty and your pains” Hashirama offered with a nod to both; “we also understand the Huuga household has similar issues when it comes to short notice procedures of a none-emergency nature... that is why Madara-san will be...”

“No” Tobirama cut in sharply, his crimson eyes narrowed; “he is the _last_ person who should be performing this mission” he argued hotly: “it is _his_ corruption that...”

“Then why not join me, Tobirama- _san_?” the Uchiha cut in, his exterior calm and his smirk defiant; “if you’re _so worried_ that I may turn then who better to accompany me and our new friend on this quest, hmm? Surely, you’d have no trouble in vanquishing me, neh?”

“ _Oh_ , please don’t tempt me” the albino spat; “it would be my pleasure...” 

“Ah-ha... ha, then it’s settled, isn’t it?” the Hokage chirped, his hands clapping together even as Mito raised her right hand and brought it to the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stem the headache she felt blooming there.

The younger Senjuu’s shout of protest was, allegedly, heard bellowing down the next two side-streets...

_~*~*~*~_

“You are... ugh... umm... quite pretty, you know, for a beta...” 

Retying a new, freshly butchered wash-cloth over his creamy features, Kakashi chuckled at Izuna’s blush and fumbling gestures; “thanks, I think” he laughed whilst slouching back against the broad-stone, his shoulders relaxing as the hot-springs rippled up to collarbone. “Being a ninja with these features can, of course, come in handy when a honey-pot assassination is in order, however, to walk around being so noticeable all the time is, well, _detrimental_ ” he mused. “Not that I need to tell you that, Izuna-kun... you can’t be too short of admirers, neh?”

Sputtering, his body submerging up to his flaring nostrils, the Uchiha turned away with a garbled: “ _d-don’t be ri-dic-u-lous_.”

Grinning knowingly, the Hatake closed his eyes and allowed the stress he’d felt building over the past week leech away; now that he’d finally come to a stop, his body relaxing, he was starting to realise just far down the rabbit hole he’d fallen.

If he hadn’t helped to defeat a rabbit-goddess from the moon in his thirties he’d start to think he was crazy...

“Um? What’s that smile for, nah?”

“Heh, it’s nothing, really... I was just reflecting on my life and wondering _how_ I’d ended up doing even half of the insane things that I have” he answered lightly whilst wiggling his toes and allowing his fingers to rise up and skim over the pool’s surface. “Speaking of insane, I’m not even sure how old I am now... what would you say?”

Swim-scooting over, his long legs barely making a ripple as he moved, Izuna peered at him thoughtfully; “hmm, twenty... twenty-three at the oldest” he replied, his head nodding. “Wow, to think that you get to live your whole adult life all over again... what will you do?”

Blinking, his body sitting up a touch, Kakashi felt his brow-furrow. “Um, I hadn’t given it too much thought, really... I’m a _live in the moment_ kind of guy” he said, his left hand brushing the silver strands drooping before his face out of the way.

“So... you were going to what? Find Zetsu, kill it and then just... go wandering, or something?” 

“Maa~ well, yeah... maybe...” 

“But... but that’s.... well, it’s just such a waste” the Uchiha tried to argue; “I mean, this is a time of peace, a time for growth, you’ll be vital in making that happen so... why not, I don’t know, try to meet someone, get mated, have a family...” 

“Yari~ yari~ Izuna-chan, is that an offer?” he cut in, his brows waggling suggestively when the other turned bright red and splashed him with a hefty slap of water. 

They laughed, rough-housed and dunked each other until the wizened old-man who ran the onsen started yelling that they’d be banned unless they stopped. 

_~*~*~*~_

‘This... is going to be a _looonnnggg_ trip...’ 

Sighing, the urge to nod along to his inner Obito growing stronger by the second, Hatake Kakashi adjusted his back-pack (filled with the meagre provisions he’d had with him when he’d made his time-jump and those provided for him by the Village) for the thousandth time as the tension around him set his lightning affinity on edge. 

How many days would it take them to reach Iwa at this rate? 

Oh how he wished he could be back at the onsen or the nice rooms set up for him by Mito in the Senjuu residence... 

“Are you certain your _full_ battle regalia was necessary, Madara?” Tobirama mused as he marched further ahead, his much lightly armour and fur ruff wafting in the breeze which wafted through the field they’d recently entered; they’d left the Village only a day ago and yet, between the glares, threats and bouts of stoic silence it already felt like a week. “Would you like us to stop so you can rest a while? You must be getting fatigued...”

“Feh! Speak not to me of _resting_ when it was you, if I remember correctly, whom passed out during our campaign against the heathens of Suna” the oldest of the three snorted from the back; how in the world had he become the meat in a sexually-frustrated, love-hate sandwich?

“You and I have very different memories about that time, Uchiha...”

"Ha! _Uchiha_ now, is it?” the raven haired shinobi called, his legs kicking up the pace so he was walking closer to the Hatake through the thigh-high greenery; “would you believe, Kakashi-san, that Hashirama’s brother over there didn’t always think so ill of me?” he started, his tone too sharp and unfriendly to be conversational. 

_“I...”_

“Ah! But that’s right, you already _know_ quite a bit about _us_ don’t you?” 

Feeling a sickening, almost _frightening_ chill trip up and down his spine, the silverette tried to chuckle sheepishly when Madara squeezed his shoulder and Tobirama stopped dead in his tracks, a caustic, chakra-infused glare peering over a furry-shoulder. 

‘ _You are **so** fucked right now..._’ Obito all but sang.' 

“Maa~ that might be going a little too far, you know?” he reasoned, the fingers gripping him tightening their hold. 

“Oh, I don’t think so, Kakashi-san... an enquiring mind like yours will have wanted _all_ of Tobi-kun’s secrets, wouldn’t it?” 

_“E-eto...”_

“We’ll speak no more of this” the Senjuu snapped; “the past is...” 

_“Now, which _past_ are we talking about?” the gunbai wielder cooed whilst effortlessly pushing the cringing male he’d captured along; “we shouldn’t be making things anymore confusing for the _boy_ , should we, hmm?”_

Sighing, the lightning user resigned himself to being unable to avoid what was sure to be a shit-storm of emotions, swearing and violence; where was Tenzo when you needed him? If he were here, then he’d be able to dupe the poor guy into taking his place... 

“The only thing confusing here is you and your damned tongue” the Senjuu sneered; “we’re both alphas, for Kami’s sake, you must let this _lie_!” 

“Tell me, time-traveller-kun, are the next generations of people so pigheaded and ridiculous when it comes to gender?” the raven haired male asked as thought Tobirama had never spoken; “are people in your time less afraid to live and love as they should because they know that time is more precious than status and foolish, pre-Village traditions?” 

Sliding his steel-grey eyes from the patriarch who’d cornered him to the albino staring him down, the Hatake felt sweat prickling at his temple; “yari~ yari~ Madara-sama, I feel as though I’ll be damned for what I say either way” he admitted. “And so _maybe_ just telling you both what I think is the best way forward” he added whilst pulling away, his head turning from one man to the other; “in terms of what I’ve read and what little I know about the pair of you, what struck me most was just how unhappy you both must have been” he said, his tone sombre. “Before we left the Village, I was speaking with Izuna-san... he asked me what is it I planned to do now that I had this second chance... maybe the two of you should stop this bickering and ask yourselves the same thing...” 

_~*~*~*~_

The night was spent with Madara and Tobirama talking (with no violence or swearing, Kami-sama be praised) quietly beside the camp-fire whilst he made himself comfortable in a tree just far away enough to give them privacy but close enough to be of help should they be interrupted. 

The fighting across the nations was, during this period, blessedly quiet but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t encounter bandits, thieves and the like. 

More fool them if they dared to, he supposed as he wouldn’t mind a little activity; since the Kaguya madness he hadn’t been as active and he’d come to miss the thrum of adrenaline coursing through his veins and the thrill of working up a sweat, the heat of battle, was also something he longed for... 

Speaking of which, wasn’t the summer-night air just a tad too warm for this time of year? 

Grumbling to himself, his body shifting upon the mossy-bark, Kakashi sighed and huffed whilst tugging at his baggy clothes; wafting himself was a pointless exercise, he knew, but he found himself doing it all the same. 

How strange, it was almost as though... 

Oh _shit_! 

Sitting up straight, his eyes shrinking in shock, the Hatake carefully took his pulse and, his suspicions becoming frighteningly more real, he took an experimental sniff at his right shoulder where the unbitten mating-glands lay; at the sweet scent perfuming his haori’s collar, he felt his dread levels rise from a torrent to a tsunami. 

He was going into _heat_! 

“Oh no, no, no, no” he heard himself breathe; this wasn’t possible, he couldn’t be, he’d only just had his suppressant shots, he should be good for at least two more months. “B-but... my body... it’s different... it’s... _fuck_ ” he cursed, his eyes shifting to his companions who, thank God, were still too busy talking to pay attention to him. 

_Now what?_

Maybe... maybe if he were to create a kage-bunshin and send that to tell them he wasn’t well and that he’d gone back to the Village? Yes, yes maybe that could work; they had Zetsu’s description, they were more than capable of... 

A short, sharp cough had him snapping his attention down to the grassy roots of the tree he was fidgeting in. 

‘It’s too late to run now, Bakashi...’ 

“Umm... hi? I, ugh, can explain...” 

“I think your scent pretty much speaks for itself, Kakashi” Madara said, his eyes appraising the younger man hotly; “just what in the world are you doing?” 

“Oh yes, I _clearly_ triggered my heat on purpose, didn’t I?” he snapped, his wobbly legs standing him upon the bough; “look, this isn’t ideal, however I can easily make my way to a cave-system just to the west of here if I can’t make it back to the Village...” 

_“Ha! You think you’ll get anywhere near Konohagakure no Sato smelling like that? Why, you’ll have every alpha bandit from here to Grass Country chasing after you” the Uchiha snorted, his crossed arms tightening as though he were attempting to restrain himself. “An omega... an _omega_ has done all you’ve claimed to do? This is...”_

“Hey! You can shove your founder-era sexism right up your...” 

“... extraordinary” the raven haired ninja finished decidedly, his tone erring on impressed whilst, almost spell-bound, Tobirama nodded his agreement, a look of wondrous contemplation alighting his features. 

_Blinking owlishly (should he be surprised that two alphas in love would accept an omega being an S-Rank shinobi, let alone becoming Hokage?), the silverette felt his head cock to the side: “eh?”_

“It would appear that you still have much to teach us... and we still much to learn” the Senjuu clarified pointedly, his crimson eyes regarding him as though seeing him for the first time. “However, we can’t get away from the crude-truth of the situation, Kakashi-san, you’re going to be in the throes of heat within the next hour or two” he reminded before regarding Madara; “we must have kage-bunshin escort him on his way.” 

“Hai” the Uchiha agreed, a flicker of something crossing his gaze before, with a tilt of his head he close to purred out; “unless, of course, you’d prefer that we _assist_ in your days of need... we are more than willing to do so with no bonding involved as... well, it’s much too early to speak of such things...” 

“You shouldn’t even be asking _now_ ” Tobirama groaned through a face-palm; “must you always be so brash? Can you not think about anyone’s honour other than your own? Kakashi-san is probably...” 

“More than happy to take you up on your kind offer, if he’s perfectly honest” the Hatake called, his form hopping down to join them upon the verdant floor. “So long as neither of you mind... maa~ it’s, ugh... _been a while_... and I’d much rather... _mmph_...” 

Who knew that kissing the legendary ninja who’d attempted to suck mankind into an infinite genjutsu could be so delicious despite a thin layer of cotton-mask getting in the way? 

_~*~*~*~_

Be it luck or fate, the two alphas _just so happened_ to know of a tea-house, come inn, come onsen ( _hotels_ as he knew them weren’t exactly something you found in a world of formerly feuding Clans, after all) in the area which catered for weary travellers with certain, sexual needs.

Being greeted at the door by two burly, scarred (and completely smitten with each other) alphas was, for him, nothing too new or exciting, however, at the visible relaxing of Uchiha and Senjuu shoulders, Kakashi found himself grateful for the owners’ bravery and offer of rooms hosting a small, sectioned-off private pool. 

He valiantly tried _not_ to giggle when the taller of the bonded pair offered a “anything for Tobi-kun and Dara-kun, we always love it when they come to visit” but, at the pinking of his escorts’ cheeks (one in embarrassment, the other consternation), a chuckle or too may have escaped him. 

“This, was a great idea” he found himself saying, his hands pulling the light, cloth mask off without even thinking about it; “heh, this setting kind’of reminds me of my favourite book because... ugh... are two okay?” 

Blinking at the pair, his hands having stopped their motions (he’d gone for the haori-belt, a naughty thought or two about how they could use it later), the Hatake cocked his right brow at them; “what? Is there something on my face?” 

“I would like to _be_ that something on your face” Tobirama blurted out in an uncharacteristic expression of want; later, he’d blame the effect of their ever increasingly pheromone levels but, for now, he just had to endure Madara’s passion-heated gaze and Kakashi’s growing smirk. 

“That’s something we can arrange” the _younger_ silverette close to purred whilst taking a step not closer towards him _but_ further away with a suggestive tilt of his hips; “however, the pair of you are still wearing too many clothes and we need to get supper eaten if we’re going to spend the next two or three days breaking in that bed, those chairs _and_ our pool” hummed. 

Even for two of the most powerful men in the world, Kakashi was surprised at just how fast they could shed their armour... 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this intriguing little plot bunny has seen me through one heck of a cold.
> 
> I've read so many AMAZING time-travel fics for this fandom that I just had to try one out for myself; I'm not sure if I'll revisit it, add to it or throw a sex scene in (sadly, I can't write SMUT with a head full of congestion -_-;;). 
> 
> However, if you have any ideas/suggestions, please let me know in the comments : 3


End file.
